1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to electronic component cooling units and power converting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-261368 (Patent Document 1) discusses a structure for sealing accommodation chambers that accommodate electronic components and a cooling path that is formed in a structural member for cooling the electronic components. In the electronic component cooling unit (electronic component accommodating structural member), a first housing and a second housing, each having an accommodation chamber that accommodates an electronic component, are connected to each other at a joint surface. At the joint surface, a flow-path area and a communicating-path area are formed. The cooling path through which a cooling liquid flows extends through the flow-path area. A communicating path that causes the accommodation chambers of the first and second housings to communicate with each other extends through the communicating-path area. In addition, at the joint surface, an integrally formed seal member that independently surrounds the flow-path area and the communicating-path area and that seals the areas is disposed.
Although not expressly mentioned in Patent Document 1, in general, an electronic component cooling unit is provided with a supply opening and a discharge opening for circulating a cooling medium in the cooling path. A cooling-medium supply pipe is connected to the supply opening and a cooling-medium discharge pipe is connected to the discharge opening. Individual needs regarding the dispositions of the supply opening and the discharge opening differ depending upon, for example, setting conditions and use environment of the electronic component cooling unit.
However, in the structure of the related art, the first and second housings are generally manufactured by die casting in which a molten metal is press-fitted to a die. Therefore, in order to change the dispositions of the supply opening and the discharge opening in accordance with individual needs, the die is changed. Consequently, costs are high and manufacturing time is long, as a result of which it is not possible to easily change the dispositions of the cooling-medium supply opening and the cooling-medium discharge opening.